Daisy Bell
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Confesser son amour n'importe quand, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on dit. Jean/Marco


Disclaimer : H. Isayama pour les personnages.

Notes : À force de pleurer sur le Jean/Marco, on finit par vouloir écrire quelque chose d'heureux qui pourrait leur arriver. Quelque chose qui ne finit pas mal, juste pour une fois. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

De très nombreux remerciements à ma chère beta Réglymonade pour sa patiente et tout le reste.

_« Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you. »_

* * *

_- Je t'aime._

Tout s'arrêta alors. Le bruit dérangeant de l'horloge accrochée au mur, les bavardages des autres même le vent à l'extérieur s'était tut.

Ces mots, aussi simples qu'ils soient, résonnaient dans le dortoir, à moins que ce ne soit juste dans leurs cœurs. On aurait dit le son d'un cloche, doux et mélodieux.

Était-ce ça l'amour ? Juste une cloche ?

Quand elle eut finit de sonner dans les esprits embrouillés des deux adolescents, tout redevint normal. Du moins, presque tout.

Marco, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il se passait, pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant de cette façon adorable et craquante qui était devenue une habitude chez lui.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses pour son compagnon, qui commençait à réaliser que ce qu'il avait dit était totalement déplacé, bien que vrai. Gêné, il détourna le regard sur la couverture fade et terne du lit en hauteur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il bafouilla comme une petite fille une phrase qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Le brun sembla s'en satisfaire, puisqu'il soupira gentiment, comme amusé, cependant avec une note triste dans la voix.

- C'était un défi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jean releva aussitôt la tête. Un défi ?

Non, cette déclaration n'était pas issue d'un quelconque défi. Il savait que la plupart des garçons s'amusaient avec ce genre de choses, mais pas lui, car il était réellement amoureux de Marco. Il ne pouvait pas –du moins plus- le nier.

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi le bon moment pour l'avouer il faut dire que confesser ses sentiments au beau milieu d'une conversation sérieuse sur l'entraînement, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

Mais c'était comme ça. La phrase qui avait tant de fois déformée les paroles de son compagnon en rêve était finalement sortie de sa propre bouche.

Et puis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout dire.

- N-non… Il n'a jamais été question de défi, affirma-t-il.

L'autre se mit à rougir. Il baissa les yeux, tendu, puis regarda discrètement autour de lui. Un sourire tendre happait ses lèvres.

Personne ne les avaient remarqués, assis sur la couchette de l'un deux. Leurs camarades devaient penser qu'ils discutaient de leur journée, comme un bon nombre d'autres apprentis soldats le faisaient avant d'aller dormir.

Heureusement.

Après cette rapide vérification, Marco posa sa main près de celle de Jean, à peu près confiant.

- Alors, je te crois.

Le visage du jeune homme châtain s'éclaira.

Malgré sa confusion, il parvint à inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, et à se détendre un minimum. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi colorées, mais c'était un début.

Avec le plus grand calme que la tension du moment pouvait lui accorder, il regarda dans les yeux son ami. C'était une sorte d'interrogation silencieuse.

Mais on ne lui répondit pas.

À la place d'une confirmation claire, Marco s'avança vers lui.

Il embrassa son confident sur la joue, comme un enfant. Un enfant quelque peu timide.

Jean le laissait faire, n'osant pas bouger, ne voulant rien faire qui pourrait détruire l'instant précieux qu'on lui offrait. La cloche recommença à claironner gaiment.

Après une brève hésitation, il prit la main du brun dans la sienne, la pressant affectueusement. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Tout s'enchaîna alors si vite…

Bousculé par son cœur, le plus jeune renversa l'autre, et se pencha au dessus de lui. C'était un peu comme dans un rêve.

Les pupilles emplies de toutes ces choses inconnues qu'ils peinaient à comprendre, ils s'observaient en silence. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que ce moment s'arrête, ni même qu'il ne continue.

Non, juste comme ça, ils étaient bien.

- Pardon, mais… Vous faites quoi, exactement ?

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête.

Ils semblaient avoir oublié le problème que posait le dortoir.

Connie se tenait dans l'allée, à côté d'eux, figé. Il ne voulait pas comprendre en détail ce qu'il se passait, mais juste avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait être la révélation de l'année.

Jean, très embarrassé, se redressa d'un coup, heurtant son « petit copain » au passage.

- Je suis juste tombé sur lui, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Sans le faire exprès.

Marco soupira. Il s'était fait poussé par son ami, et de plus, celui-ci n'assumait en rien ses sentiments quand il s'agissait d'en parler à leurs camarades. Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

L'apprenti journaliste leur lança un dernier regard noir. Il se posait énormément de questions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais sans demander son reste, il s'en alla rapidement, en se jurant de tout raconter à Sacha.

Les amoureux, restés sur la couchette, se détendirent un peu.

Le plus jeune des deux se laissa aller sur le matelas, plutôt satisfait de sa prestation. Du coin de l'œil, il observait le brun, qui avait la tête posée sur le coussin, souriant.

- Tu ne t'excuses pas, Jean ?

L'interpellé déglutit. Il tourna lentement le visage, gêné.

- Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas… Lui dire autre chose. Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Il le savait, il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Ça viendrait, avec le temps.

Mais toutes ses pensées furent soudainement chasées par deux lèvres qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi, je t'aime._

* * *

Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose d'heureux sur ses deux-là._  
_

Une petite review ?


End file.
